User blog:Neetohh/blog post for testing
This article is for 5 , . For other versions For 4 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lily) and Artoria Pendragon (Alter). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). For 5 , see Mysterious Heroine X. ---- The |ショップ}} the fourth option in the navigation menu. It serves as a main hub for in-game transactions. Event Item Exchange Event items can be exchanged for limited cards or items. Each event has its own shop but once the playtime of an event is over the event shops will still be active through this section or through the top button of on the main lobby. When an event shop is active, there is a blinking message on the event shop banner, when viewed through this section. Valentine/White Day Servant Craft Essences and Free 4 Servant Exchange can also be done here. See the event page for specifics on each event's shop. Burning }} Mana Prism Exchange A Shop that sells Cards, Items, and Costume Dress for Mana Prism as currency. Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = Years, 日 = Days, 時間 = Hours, 分 = Minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased ( ---- = Unlimited, 売り切れ = Sold out) #The Mana Prism cost needed to exchange the item. Renewable Inventory ---- Items listed here can be bought with Mana Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each new month. Exclusive Craft Essences ---- The Craft Essences listed here are limited time offers from events but can be unlocked at the Rare Prism Exchange, once its available. 2018= The Craft Essence Chaldea Teatime The Craft Essence Be Graceful |-| 2016= 2016 ---- The Craft Essence Mona Lisa was added to the as part of the Happy New Year 2016 campaign and was on sale from January 1 till March 31, 2016. It was re-introduced to the Rare Prism Exchange shop during the 2017 New Year Campaign along with a cost reduction to 1000 Mana Prisms for all copies. In F/GO NA it was first sold at FGO Thanksgiving Special 2017 (US) with it's cost, the same as the re-introduced copies in F/GO JP. The Craft Essence Personal Training was on sale from April 1 till June 30, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop on the 26th of March, 2017. The Craft Essence Personal Lesson was on sale from July 1 till September 30, 2016. The Craft Essence Chaldea Lunchtime was on sale from October 1 till December 31, 2016. Special Time-Limited Offers ---- 6M Downloads Campaign= |-| Happy New Year 2016= From January 1 till January 27, 2016, the following items were on sale. |-| 4M Downloads Campaign= From September 30 till October 28, 2015, the following items were on sale. Rare Prism Exchange This shop sells cards, mystic codes and items for Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = years, 日 = days, 時間 = hours, 分 = minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased (---- = unlimited, 売り切れ = sold out) #The cost in Rare Prism. Renewable Inventory ---- Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each month. Non Renewable Inventory ---- Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are not renewed when the number of items were depleted. Certain Items or Cards cannot be bought due to quest completions or limited to 1 per account. (For Players That Has the Item, Mystic Codes or Craft Essences) Purchase Saint Quartz Buy 30x30px|link=Saint Quartz with real money. Purchased Quartz can sometimes be used for special summonings; Quartz obtained for free from completing quests, login rewards, or other non-purchased methods is separate from purchased Quartz. Saint Quartz currently can only be purchased with Japanese iTunes or Google Play credit (based on your device). Refer here for exchange rates. *'See also' **For those with troubles buying quartz via Paypal (reddit) Special Summon right|100px Collect 10 to trade for one 5 Servant of your choice. Time limited servants can be summoned within event duration. are obtained by summoning your 6th copy of a single 5 servant and only one is obtained per duplicate. Command Card Deck Slots: 60% Done Responsive Character InfoBox: 30% Done prototype NeroBride NewSprite1.png|Sprite 1 NeroBride NewSprite3.png|Sprite 2 NeroBride NewSprite2.png|Sprite 3 50% done Category:Blog posts